User talk:Maudie Thropple
--LordTBT Talk! 19:39, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Help! lordtbt,when I post a comment,It still says anon user!Help!Maudie Thropple 23:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC)Maudie Thropple :Hi, you need to make sure you are logged in when you comment. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:35, November 4, 2009 (UTC) welcome Friend! to let ya know, Maudie is my altime fave hare! (I normally can't stand hares but maudie was the best and i couldn't help liking her ^-^)--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:41, November 5, 2009 (UTC) I'll read it after dance class. And I'll update ACQ after that;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 22:14, November 5, 2009 (UTC) thanks for reading my fanfic!What do you think? Btw, I need a new name for Mit, I've got big plans for 'im! any name suggjestions? love ACQ Pine!--Maudiethemad 01:19, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Update ACQ.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:52, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Maudie. Do all (in-story) hares talk like that, or just you and Basil?(what, what)--MatthiasSkywalker 04:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC)MatthiasSkywalker 23:06 pm 11/13/2009 Andelo hm...... well, it covers him completly; nobeast knows what type of creature he is (ooh, mystery....). and yes, the belt goes outside. and he wears big boots, and he has gloves (all black, of course ;D) oh, you're drawing him? coolio! cant wait to see it!!! see you around! (wot wot!) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I wasn't expecting such an informative reply, since I was half joking, but I enjoyed it very much.:D--MatthiasSkywalker 05:19, November 17, 2009 (UTC)MatthiasSkywalker 22:05 11/16/2009 My co-op is Wednesday--Silverfalcon Pikehawk 02:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall! -Clarissa Piketail Chaaaarrgee!!! 16:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -Layla Goldeneyes 01:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Tazmaria Goldeneyes 21:02, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Layla of Redwall update. -Layla Goldeneyes 23:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) HAPPY HOLIDAYS! THANK YOU!!! -Layla Goldeneyes 00:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! hey there, Maudie! how ya doing? Merry Christmas! Happy Holydays! Happy New Year! cya around here, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 01:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Happy Holidays! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 20:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hiya, Maudie! Thanks for the jolly ol' message, Chap, and a Merry Christmas to ya' to! What! What! By the way, ya' signed the post on my talk page as "Maudie Thropple". If ya' use four tildes like this here: ~~~~ or click the signature button, what, it look more like this (I'm also signing my post with this): --MatthiasSkywalker 15:09, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Right under your nose, Mi gal ;) And no problem, though you may want to use the space bar a wee bit more. Just let me know if there is anythign I can help you with or straighten out for you! Thanks! Sambrook the otter 02:32, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 17:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Simple. you must first upload the picture onto the website. then, copy the heading on the page where the picture is (or jsut the finle name) and put it in your sig (replacing where the sambrook one is on mine) Watership Down...phew...how to explain... It sorta-kinda like Redwall, except they are living in the Real World and they don't build castles and wear clothes; they're just a bunch of rabbits living out their everyday lives. BUT, when a rabbit named Fiver keeps getting feelings of an empending doom, he, his brother, and some malcontent-friends leave their warren (Rabbit home) to try to find a new place to live. Its a big book (50 chapters, like 400-500 pages), but its really good. One of my favorite books. :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:23, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Jax and Felldoh!--Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 19:49, March 23, 2010 (UTC) hey there! hi Maudie! yes i got The Sable Quean for me birthday but i still haven't finished it yet. lots o' schoolwork an' all that, doncha know! chat with ya later --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 16:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) when will you update?!?!? I just feel like talking to you over the cpu. are you on? oh, and one thing, while your on, can you update you story?--Dewface Do you fear death? 03:05, September 13, 2010 (UTC) WHY ON EARTH DID YOU PUT YOUR REAL NAME ON THIS WIKI!?!?!? and update you story!!!--Dewface Do you fear death? 02:26, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Hellooooooo.--Capote Coyote 02:51, September 15, 2010 (UTC) because i say so! AND WILL YOU UPDATE ALREADY?!?!?!?!--Dewface Do you fear death? 21:52, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Sister Armel made that one. It's good, isn't it? As for tongue twisters, I can't the ones you gave me, but I say other ones, usually from musicals(Like My Fair Lady, Camelot, Mary Poppins and some others). I can say the Peter Piper one(the long version). Oh, and the ones from the musicals are sometimes songs, like the song has really fast words in it. One from Mary Poppins is, "Its true that Mavis and Syvil have ways that are winning and Prudence and Gwendolyn set your heart spinning. Phoebe delightful, Maud is disarming, Janice Felicia Lydia charming. Cynthia's dashing, Vivian's sweet, Stephanie's smashing, Precila a treat. Veronica Melicent Agnes and Jane, Convival your company a time and again. Dorcus and Phyllis and Glynis alls sorts, I'll agree they're jolly good sports, but cream of the crop, tip of the top, is Mary Poppin's and there we stop!" I'm not quite sure if those are the right words, I haven't said it in a really long time. You can look it up on Youtube. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 00:04, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I love doing them long tongue twisters! But I haven't done them for so long, I've forgotten some of the words...I can say the one up there^ though. Do you like musicals? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 00:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Small update on Cold Waters --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:40, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Photoshop Hi, there, Maudie! I'm really pleased you like my art! Photoshop is a super-awesome but SUPER expensive computer program. You can use it for photo manipulation, or drawing and coloring art. It normally costs around $900 for the whole package (the Adobe Creative Suite), or $99 for the watered-down package (Adobe Elements). My godmother had already purchased the Creative Suite for herself and blessed me by sharing it. A lot of artists really enjoy Elements, though. If you do decide to buy it, I'd be more than happy to help you learn the ropes! -- Dawnrose I DEMAND YOUR PICKLE!!! 20:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hellooooo 2 U 2. LolCapote Coyote 14:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I love Mary Poppins! And My Fair Lady, Sound of Music, Camelot and Oliver. Have you heard of My Fair Lady, Camelot and Oliver? Oliver is a musical version of the book Oliver Twist. What's your favourite song in Mary Poppins and The Sound of Music? Mine in Mary Poppins is A Spoonful of Sugar and It's A Jolly Holiday. In Sound of Music its I Have Confidence. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 02:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You could look it up on Google. And listen to the songs on Youtube. :) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 02:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Bravo! Congratulations, you've hit the nail on the head. Oh, and i'm basically going to come out and say it in the next chapter, so it isn't all that much of a spoiler.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 14:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) BJ is Roman Catholic and a Humanitarian and Socialist. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:10, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS. Please vote on the poll!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:26, October 4, 2010 (UTC) update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) redwall! what-ho m'gel. Har! ahoy, ah've been wonderin' if'n ye'd like ter join m' redwall RP, i could use a hare comander like yersel, m'las. Warriors Of Redwall --ozz-fox hearken to me! At this redwall RP Warriors Of Redwall 22:30, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! On HE&GS!--Varanus Riptail Tremble furbearerz! For I have come! Update On The Runaway finally! I've changed to a new page, the old one was getting too hard to update on. So it's here.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 21:22, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 02:02, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 18:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! and thanks for reading The Runaway, i've had a lot of fun reading comments and writing it.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 17:50, December 25, 2010 (UTC) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! ----Arthmael Happy Holidays!!! 21:53, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 01:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. It's short, but then again, it's almost finished! Next update will be nice and looong though.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:23, February 2, 2011 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 18:36, February 19, 2011 (UTC) A little night music Hi, I'm looking for some users who could review my fanfic A little night music. It's a sequel to The Sable Quean and I have no idea where the plot is going. --SalemtheCruel 22:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Review Yes, I want a review, a feedback and maybe some ideas. --SalemtheCruel 22:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks! Thanks for the ideas! I'm updating now! --SalemtheCruel 23:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Update I updated A little night music! Please review again if you want. --SalemtheCruel 23:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Update #2 I updated A little night music! Please review! --SalemtheCruel 03:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel The sword fight Thanks for reviewing, Maudie! :D Any ideas on what happens next at Redwall? I have writer's block again. :P Anyway, what exactly did you think of the part where Cobak and Vilaya sword fight? I put a LOT of work into that scene. --SalemtheCruel 18:29, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks a million! Thanks for the great idea, Maudie! I'll use it! I'm updating very soon so watch out. And, I'm also considering a love/hate relationship with Vilaya and Jangus.... Oooh.... --SalemtheCruel 18:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Important update Not sure if you already read this, but I wrote in your suggestion, Maudie! --SalemtheCruel 19:05, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel VERY important update I wrote chapter four of A little night music!!! Please review! --SalemtheCruel 02:09, February 27, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Salamandastron Hi, Maudie. Sorry I took a while in getting back to you :P Anyways, because I can tell by your comment you're DYING to know, I'll tell you what Vilaya is looking for in Salamandastron: A pack of hired guns that she can take on as a horde. PS: I X3 Vangus (VilayaXJangus) While surfing YouTube I found two songs appropriate for their relationship Lover Boy by Mika and You give love a bad name by Bon Jovi --SalemtheCruel 22:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A little night music soundtrack Hi, Maudie. I made a soundtrack for A little night music, like it were a movie. I will be updating this as the story goes on. Anyway.... Prologue- Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin Drake- Welcome to My world (forgot the band) Vilaya and Cobak' duel- Let the bodies hit the floor by Drowning Pool Jangus and Vilaya meeting- Lover Boy by Mika Drake, Leah and Shemp- Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus The Hall of Swindlers- All that Jazz by Catherine Zeta-Jones (From the 2002 movie 'Chicago') Anyway, that's it so far. Hope you like it! --SalemtheCruel 20:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Hey Friend! Maudice, do you like Fanfics? Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 22:33, March 2, 2011 (UTC) I 'ave made 'um, would ye like tae see it?